Ghost Flowers
by Lacey-Chan
Summary: Bra is very surprised when she finds out that she and Pan will be going to Ouran High School. She finds herself going to the host club everyday, and makes friends with the Hitachiin Twins, whom she's detetermined to decode. BraxKaoru, HaruhixTamaki.
1. You Want to See Me Burn?

_**"You want to see me burn?  
>I am living fire.<br>You want to see me burn?  
>I AM LIVING FIRE!"<br>- Otep, Ghostflowers. **_

**Hi there! Remember how I said I wanted to write a fanfic about one of the hosts and Bra? Well I am! Sorry guys if my spelling isn't the greatest because this laptop that I'm on doesn't have spell check unfortunately. Or word count :(**

**Hmmmm... I have a feeling that this is going to be a very interesting fic. I spent a lot of time debating over Kaoru or Hikaru, but I decided that Bra would get along with Kaoru better.**

**This story will take place completely in Bra's POV, at least I think...**

**In this fic Bra is 16 and Kaoru is 17.**

**On with this story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai, or the song Ghostflowers.**

_Chapter 1: _

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. BEEP! BEEP! I hit the snooze button, only half awake. _This is going to be a slow day, I can tell already_, I thought to myself sleepily.

I fell back asleep almost immediately, but it seemed like only two seconds later my alarm was going off again. I was about ready to push snooze again, when I heard my mother yell from downstairs, "Bra, you better be getting up! You're going to be late if you don't!"

I figured I didn't have any other choice now but to get up. I groggily got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower, or at least as quick as a girl like me could. I changed into my normal apparel and applied my eyeliner and mascara before heading out into the kitchen where my mother was cooking breakfast.

My older brother was sitting at the table guzzling down his cup of orange juice. When he saw me he gave me a short "Morning, sis," and then continued on with his juice. When he was done with his drink he asked our mother if she was done with breakfast. She huffed and almost screamed at him.

"Don't pressure me! I can't cook any faster than this!" she yelled.

Trunks wasn't happy with this response, but he didn't say anything to her about it. He sat at the table silently, not saying anything else. Saiyans, gotta love them and their giant stomachs.

I sat down in the seat next to my brother, and said good morning to my mom. Our family was never in the brightest mood in the morning.

The atmosphere got even worse when my father walked down the stairs, woken up by my mother's outburst. He didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Woman, that food better be on my plate in less than five minutes!"

Ugh.

This was a typical morning for me.

My father called up one of the kitchen robots to make him coffee, just as Mom was setting food on his plate.

The house was pretty much quiet after that except for the sound of forks scraping plates and Trunks eating with his mouth open, which was quite annoying.

I left for school at my normal time that morning. School was normal, I flirted with a few boys, even though most of them I would never even consider dating. Classes were boring and I think I might have actually fell asleep in one of them. My "friends" talked for what seemed like forever during lunch about their crushes, which honestly I couldn't care less about, I was just nice I pretended like I did.

I just wasn't in a very good mood.

Of course their were some highlights to my day. I talked with Crayon. I think he might ask me to prom, if he would just stop getting nervous around 's sort of annoying.

After school I talked with Pan for a while. She was my best friend, no doubt about it. She was fun and adventurous, she never failed to put a smile on my face. Pan was the cutest girl I have ever seen, but she's not much of a fashionista so I tended to pick out her clothes for her and dress her up. I didn't think she minded.

I thought that the day was going to be completely normal, but I was so wrong.

When I finally got home from my long day at school, I immediately went to my room. I was hoping to relax on my bed and listen to music, but that didn't work to well.

"Bra!" I heard my mother yell in from one of the loudspeakers. "Come down to the family room for a minute, please!"

I really didn't want to, I felt like I was about ready to pass out. (I should really try harder to fall asleep before midnight.) I walked out of my room anyways and went down the escalator to the family room.

When I got downstairs I noticed that my mother was sitting in her chair, looking very tense. Dad was sitting next to her, but he looked bored and inattentive. I sat down on the couch across from my mother and folded my legs, giving her my full attention.

"What's the issue, Mom?"

She considered for a moment. "Well... " she said eventually. "Okay, don't get mad, but we're switching your school. Starting next week you'll be going to Ouran High School."

Okay, I honestly didn't know what to think about that at first. Ouran High was a huge, expensive private school that only the richest of the rich could afford to go to. This was an awesome opportunity. Then again... What about Pan? Pan was my best friend, and she surely couldn't afford to go there. I didn't think I could ever go there without her, she was just to close to me. Mom HAD to understand that, right?

"What about Pan? She's my best friend!"

Bulma cringed. "I know," she said, "But she can't go too, her parents can't afford it."

I was about to explain that I couldn't go there without my best friend, but an idea came to me.

"Mom, can you pay for her?"

My mother thought for a moment. "I doubt her parent's will go along with this so easily, but if they do then I guess I see no problem with it."

I screeched, making my father jump up in surprise.

I ran up and hugged my mother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

My mom smiled. "That's not a guarantee, Gohan and Videl still have to agree."

I smiled. "They'll agree."

I went back up to my room and called Pan, telling her about everything she just learned.

Pan was overjoyed. "This is super awesome!" she screamed out happily.

She told her parents our idea, and at first they were a little weary about taking someone else's money, but after a while Pan convinced them that the Briefs had more money than they could handle anyway.

_Next Monday..._

Pan and I flew together for our first day at Ouran High School. When we got there we saw that the place was beautiful. It looked expensive, and it was obvious that the groundskeeper's here were very good at their job.

Pan and I were so caught up in staring at the beautiful school that we didn't even notice the group of girls huddled around us, at least not until one of them spoke up.

"You're Briefs Bra, right? And you're Son Pan, Mr. Satan's granddaughter?"

We both came back to reality, and shook our heads yes.

The girls squealed. "Can we be friends?" a few asked.

I really didn't know what to say, and by the looks of it Pan didn't either.

"Uh... Sure," I said eventually.

"Yay, you should came to the host club with us. It's super fun! Renge's the manager, she can tell you all about it."

**Powerful motor, Dun dun DUN!**

All of a sudden a pretty girl dressed as Zoey from Mew Mew Power appeared out of nowhere. She seemed very outgoing, and had a voice that was very similar to my mother's. **(A/N: Same voice actor, hehe :)**

"The host club is everything any girl could ask for. What type do you prefer? The cool type, the little devil type? How about the princey type, or maybe the boy-lolita?" she asked.

I didn't really know what to say, but luckily I didn't have to, because this Renge girl kept talking.

"Go to the third music room today after school, trust me, you won't regret it!"

I glanced at Pan, who had been quiet the whole entire time. She shrugged, "Might as well," she said, "We should make as many friends as possible here."

I agreed with her, and we both continued on to the Chairman's office. He wanted to meet with us before school started.

We stopped in front of the door that said "Chairman's Office" on it. We knocked a few times before a man yelled "Come in" from from behind it. I opened the door slowly, and Pan and I walked inside.

This man had Chocolate brown hair. He was cute, sort of, despite the fact that he was probably thirty or forty years older than her.

"Sit down," he ordered, pointing to the chairs seated in front of his desk. He both did as told, and then Mr. Souh began his introduction.

"At Ouran High we do not have a dress code, but if we feel that an outfit is inappropriate we have every right to make you change it. You do not have to wear the school uniform if you don't want to, but we recommend you do. Otherwise you'll stick out like needle in a hay stack."

We both nodded our head yes.

"I'll have my son take you on a tour of the school," he said, "And, just between me and you, he really needs a girlfriend," he said, winking at me.

This I found really embarrassing. My cheeks got a little red, but I didn't have time to respond, because Pan took control.

"I bet he's really nice looking, Mr. Souh. When will he be coming?"

He smiled. "He should be here any minute now. He's not very punctual, though, so who knows."

We heard a knocking on the door.

"That must be him now," Mr. Souh responded. "Come in!"

The door opened up to reveal a very good looking young man. His blonde hair and his big blue eyes, along with his tall frame made him look very prince-like, and his voice made it even more so.

"Are these the young ladies you were talking about, father?" he asked sweetly.

I think Pan almost melted then and there. Her eyes went wide, and she went completely still.

He walked up to her, taking her hand and kissing it sweetly.

"I think we should be getting started, then. Don't want to miss any more classes than we already have to."

He took both of our hands and lead the way.

**Review please! I thought I just HAD to write this because their were only two DBZ/OHSHC fanfics. So please review if you're reading this!**

**Thanks sooo much for reading this. Please read chapter two after I post it!**


	2. I Am Living Fire

**Chapter two is up! I know only a few people have been reading this, because there's only two other DBZ/OHSHC fics, so if you are reading this and you think it's good, will you please do me a favor and review? Also, if possible, could you advertise this to people that you know. I really like this story so far, even though I'm only on chapter two. Well, read on, please!**

**Special thanks to kiera-sama for being the first person (And only person so far) to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just enjoy writing about them.**

* * *

><p>I didn't realize how huge this school was. I was never going to memerize every place here, I don't even have my house figured out completely.<p>

The last stop we made was at a door labled "Music Room #3".

"This is the room me, and a few friends of mine, use as the host club. You can come here after school, if you like. We've never dissappointed anyone before, and I'm sure you won't be an exception," Tamaki said.

I smiled. "Of course we won't," I said in my "cute little rich girl" voice. "This school hasn't dissapointed me yet. What's the chance of it doing it me there?"

I gave Pan a what-do-you-think? sort of look. She smiled and nodded her head in return. It was quite obvious that she liked it here. I thought it was a pretty nice school too. The place was a lot more classy than their former school. This school had its own garden, and statues lined the hall, along with paintings and murals.

The place was truely a work of art. I just hoped that this place wasn't filled with snobby rich kids. She hoped that the people here were nice like Tamaki.

Tamaki took us to our new classroom after he was done. He introduced us and then left with a bow. It was sort of funny how he tried to act all formal. It just made him look like a fool, but a cute fool.

We took the seats in back. We were both able to sit next to each other, which was a major up. The teacher continued on with her lecture, but less than half of the students there were actually paying attention. They were all busy asking us questions, passing us notes, and acting like normal teenagers. We were their new toy. We would probably all the hype for about a week before we both start blending in with the background.

I was surprised that the teacher didn't even noticce all of these side conversations. It would seem like they would have really high ranked teachers here, but then again, these were spoiled rich kids. They were allowed to do anything they wanted.

Almost everyone there asked for our cell phone numbers, or got them from their friends. She hoped they wouldn't text her all the time. That could get really annoying.

Class that day was really slow, and they didn't learn about anything they didn't already know about. I went through the whole entire day just waiting for it to end.

When classes finally did end, I looked over at Pan. "This classrom is terror," I told her.

"Yeah, Totally," she agreed, "I hope they aren't like this everyday."

"Pan?"

"Yes, Bra?"

"Do you think we should check out that host club Tamaki-Sempai was talking about? It seems like it could be interesting."

Pan's eyes lit up. The answer was quite apparent before she even said it. "Yeah! I was hoping you would say yes, It looks like it could be really fun!"

We asked for directions seeming as we both forgot where this club was, and the girl walked us all the way there.

We slowly opened the door to see...

Beauty. Absolute beauty. The peach colored walls were lined with roses, and there were tables accompanied by girls, and a a guy at each one. I assumed they were the other hosts. We were about to walk up to one of them and ask them what they were supposed to do, when...

**Powerful Moter!**

Renge appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi ladies! I see you really did take my advice! Good Idea! Now lets get you situated."

Renge walked up to us, and gave us a look over. "What kind of guy do you prefer? The princey type?" she points to Tamaki.

"The cool type?" She points to a tall black haired man with glasses. "That's Ootori Kyoya, I'm sure you've heard of his family before."

"Or do you prefer the devil type?" this time she points to a pair of twins. They each had cute grins on their faces. "Those are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. You two have probably heard of their family's clothing line."

"Right there's the boy-lolita type," She pointed to a young little boy, whom Pan and I both immediatly recognized as Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey. He had sparred with all of the z fighters, and is currently being taught by Goku. He is already stonger than Krillin had ever been. He sometimes drops by our house and talks with my mother, who always has sweets around thanks to gramma.

Right next to him was Morinozuka Takashi **(It's his birthday today lol- I just found that out when I Googled what his full name was. Weird, right?) **whom we had met before also. Renge introduced him anyway. "Do either of you girls like the strong, silent type? That's Morinozuka Takashi."

"Last, but not least, Fujioka Haruhi, the natural type, and also the newest addition to our club. Take a pick. You don't have to stick to one member if you don't want to either. Which do yoyu want to start with?"

I looked at Pan, who seemed to be looking over at Tamaki, and then Mori, debating over which one in her head. Eventually she said, "Well, which guy do you think is nice?"

I thought for a minute. "Well..." I said eventually, "How about the Ootori kid? He seems pretty nice."

Pan frowned. "I was kind of hoing you would say Mori."

"Oh, well we can see him, he seems kind of boring, though. Why don't we sit over by Tamaki-Sempai?"

Pan nodded. "He seems fun."

Renge walked us over to the table, and all of the girls looked up at us. They all knew are names, of course. We were really famous, and we were new meat here. They all seemed happy to be able to talk with us.

"Hi, welcome to the host club!" they all said in unison.

Tamaki turned around to look at us. "Come sit down in the empy seats on either side of me. I'm happy you're here."

He took both of our hand and kissed them softly, which was a little scary, but his lips were soft and warm. It was sweet. I could tell I would like this place already.

We sat down beside them, but before he had a chance to say anything a pair of twins walked up behind him. "Hey Tamaki-Kun," they both said in the same tone, at the same time.

A look of fear came across the blonde's face. "What do you want?" he said in a slow, quiet voice.

The twins both looked at each other, and grinned. Tamaki had a look of dread on his face ater witnessing this.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves to the new girls. They look very pretty. It's not that common to see blue hair nowadays. Most girls dye it. That's pretty risky. I think we can make you girls outfits that will make you fit in better," said the one on the right.

The other twin finished for him. "We can make it the same colors as the dresses all the other girls have, but we can make it fit your personality better."

I have always had an eye for fashion, and knew all about the Hitachiin clothing line, which was were a good portion of my clothes came from. The thought of an outfit made by them _just for me_ made me want to scream out in excitement. I kept my cool, however, and answered back. "That sounds spectacular! That's great! When will you be able to do it?"

The twins looked at each other, then nodded. "You two can ride back home with us and we can do the measurements then."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Well, I guess I'm gonna stop this chapter there. I hope you all like it, and I'll be sure to write the next chapter sometime soon. Please review! It will make me feel sooo much happier, and it'll make me want to write faster! So, review, reveiw, reveiw! And Don't forget to tell all of your other fanfiction reading friends about it!**

**Peace out!**

**Lacey-Chan.**

**P.S. Happy bithday Mori! And happy Children's Day to all those kids in Japan. I hope they're still able to celebrate, despite all the hurt and suffering they've been going through.**


	3. You Will Know Me by the Scars I Bear

**Hehe :) Hi there friends! Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm sorry I'm not updating very fast, but I've had all these tests, and it's exhausting! I like the fact that school is almost over, but I hate these tests! There are sooo many of them! **

**Anyway, on with the story :p**

**Disclaimer: I, Lacey-Chan666, do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. I promise :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3!<p>

I didn't really think that going to the twin's house was a smart idea, but I really wanted an outfit made from them, just for me. That would be an honor, and my mother felt the same way. When I sent her a text saying that I wouldn't be home for dinner she was more than understanding.

The twin's stole the two of us away from Tamaki the rest of the day, and it was obvious that Tamaki was more than annoyed by this.

The twins were very mischievous. This fact was apparent. They snuck up on the other host members and played tricks on them. When one of them was hurt, they made a big deal out of it and started crying and apologizing. The twins were actually really funny people. It was no surprise that they were popular with ladies.

The twins were fun and all, but it was all just an act. Pan and I had to remember that.

All in all, our day at the host club was pretty nice. It was funny, and the guys there are fun to look at.

When it was time for everyone to leave the twins packed up their things, said their byes, and we left. As soon as we exited the room the twins put their arms around our shoulders. I couldn't tell at that time which one had his arm around me, but I later found out that it was Hikaru.

They led us out of the school, and inside one of the parked limousines. Hikaru got in first, I got in next to him, followed by Pan and immediately following Kaoru. The seat was pretty crowded, but I bet the twins liked it that way.

The twins talked with us about our fashion senses, or Pan's lack of one. We talked about our families businesses and money. I think that the twins were secretly jealous that I had more money than them, honestly. Pan was like an outsider while we were talking about money. She had nothing to say, because, yes, her grandfather was rich, but she had nothing. Pan was embarrassed when Kaoru asked her something about surviving the commoner's way. Pan didn't like being called poor one bit.

The drive to their house wasn't very eventful, unless you count the times when Hikaru got real close to me and whispered flirty compliments into my ear, but I was used to that, though not necessarily from fellow rich kids. I was really excited about the outfits we were gonna get. I've worn a lot of their families designs, and loved them. This was a great honor, and it was pretty damn cool.

When we arrived at their mansion about 15 minutes later, Pan and I noticed how beautiful their house was. It was definitely smaller than mine, but it still had a lot of room in it. There were flowers everywhere, and it was truly beautiful. It was a older styled mansion, so much different from mine.

I don't really feel like writing a hole entire description of it, so here are some describing words for what this mansion was like:

Pretty,  
>Big,<br>Huge,  
>Enormous,<br>Floral,  
>Beautiful,<br>Unique,  
>Cream-Colored,<br>Cute,  
>Elegant,<br>Cool,  
>Expensive,<br>Large,  
>Sophisticated,<br>Decorative,  
>Well-Kept,<br>Peaceful,  
>Attractive,<br>Stunning,  
>Good-Looking,<br>Quiet,  
>Handsome,<br>Calm,  
>Classy,<br>Luxurious,  
>Pricey,<br>Stylish,  
>Charming,<br>Massive,  
>Well Cared For.<p>

You understand what I'm saying, right? This place is really pretty and so organized compared the chaos that's always going on at Capsule Corp. I told Hikaru this and he started laughing.

"It would seem like your place would be spotless at all times, considering the fact that your grandfather created portable robots that can fit in a little capsule," he said after he had finished laughing. "That what we use to keep the house clean. Mom relies on them for everything except the cooking. They don't cook very good food, so Mom hired a chef."

I laughed. "Well," I said, "We have robots, but my father and my brother are so messy that it doesn't make a difference. My mom does all of the cooking, because my daddy says that she's the only person he trusts to cook good food. He's really picky."

We were walking upstairs to the twin's room. According to Hikaru, Kaoru had his own room, but he didn't like being without his twin, so he didn't use it. This comment made me sort of wish that I had a twin, so that I would never have to be alone.

Hikaru snorted. "I've heard things about your father," he said, "I've heard that he's tough and mean. That's true I'm guessing?"

I smiled. "Well, he's very competitive when it comes to fighting, and he's very mean to some people, but I have him wrapped around my finger. He'll do anything for his baby girl, even though he grumbles about it."

"I see how it is. He thinks you're a perfect angel, right?"

"Pretty much."

Kaoru and Pan, whom had been listening in on our conversation, laughed at this. We were now standing in front of a door with Hikaru and Kaoru's names engraved onto a gold plate. Hikaru opened the door and held it open for everyone to come in.

The room was simple, but screamed money. The curtains were a light cream color like they were in every room, and the walls were off-white. The place was a lot more elegant than my room, with the red paint and bright blue carpeting. The only modern looking thing in this room was the laptop and the stereo, everything else had and older theme.

Kaoru walked over to a desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a measuring tape. One of the twins took my measurements (I lost track of which one) and the other did Pan's. It was embarrassing how close they were to me while doing this, and Hikaru(?)'s hands kept brushing against my skin. I had had a lot of experience with guys, but none of them had nearly as high of a social standing then me. The twins weren't as rich as me, but they had a lot of money. They weren't afraid of me like most guys are.

I was finished before Pan, and was sitting on their bed waiting for her, when I noticed how much she was blushing. Pan wasn't nearly as popular as me and didn't know anything about guys. I sometimes wondered if she was a lesbian, but I guess not.

After they were done with that we hung out for a while and got to know them better. They seemed like pretty cool dudes. The only issue was the fact that they couldn't figure who was who, and it was confusing. I knew this wasn't the case, but they seemed like the same exact person. I wanted to figure them out so badly. I was determined to figure out their differences.

We each exchanged phone numbers before Pan and I hopped on my motorcycle-capsule thingy. We started flying as soon as we were out of sight of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That is all I'm gonna write today. I'm sorry to say this, but I fear I have major writers block right now. I was staring at the computer screen all day long just to write this. It sucks, and I think I strained my brain muscles typing this. My head is sore. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but sorry, I couldn't think of anything else.<strong>

**Bye! **

_**Lacey-Chan. :-) **_


End file.
